The Doctor meets a Geek
by BriarGem
Summary: Before he met Martha, Ten travelled with one more person. Katelynn is a geek, and proud to be. When the TARDIS somehow taps into her mind, she and the Doctor end up flung between the universes of different shows, books and video games. Mega-multi-cross. OC. Canon Pairings for all!
1. Prologue

**I was walking home from school on the last day before Christmas break when I heard it. A soft whooshing that sounded as if it was getting closer by the second. The wind picked up as the sound got louder. **

**I fell back into a snow bank as something materialized in front of me. I squawked in protest when the chill hit, but it woke me up from my daze enough to take in the details. The thing that had appeared was blue, a deep royal blue, and looked like a phone box. It had the words POLICE BOX printed along the top. **

**The door of the box creaked open, and I scrabbled back in the snow before standing up. A man poked his head out. I only had time to take in scruffy brown hair before he shivered and went back inside. After a moment he popped back out wearing a dark blue wool hat. He glanced around briefly, and stepped out, not noticing me. **

**His winter clothing was an eclectic collection, proving he wasn't prepared for winter. One of his boots was a brown, fur-lined thing that looked rather warm. The other boot was a more modern looking, black boot. One glove was a thick, fleece-lined brown mitten, with pretty embroidery on the back of the hand and a leather pad on the palm. The other was a thick, knit glove, striped in green and gold. His jacket was a puffy, forest green thing. He was wearing a mid-length scarf that was a bright violet. **

**"Hmm," the man said thoughtfully. "Guess I took that one a bit too far." He spotted me and tipped his head curiously. **

**"Uhhh... Hi?" I said awkwardly. **

**"Ah, hello. Quick question, could you tell me the date, time and location?" I squeaked in surprise before collecting myself and answering. **

**"Very good, I'm at least close!" He exclaimed excitedly before dashing back into the police box. He poked his head out for a moment and said, "I'm the Doctor, by the way. And you are?"**

**"Katelynn." I said, wondering at his odd behaviour. The Doctor hmmed again and ducked back into his box. **

**The odd noise started up again, and the blue box started to disappear. After a moment, I was left standing in a snow bank for no apparent reason. I never thought I would meet the Doctor again. I have never been so wrong. **

**A/N: Yes, I should be working on other fanfics. No, I'm not working on my other fanfics. *shot* Sorry, I binged on Doctor Who and this popped into my head. It will be a major multi-cross (as stated in description) and as I don't expect everyone to be in the same fandoms as me, I have a plan: at the beginning of each chapter it will have the show/book/game, and the skippability of the chapter. **

**For example, this chapter would be:**

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Skippability: Minimal. **

**So if you don't like a particular fandom, and the chapter has high skippability, go right ahead and don't read it. **

**kthnxbai (with a cheerful ja ne~)**

**~BriarGem**


	2. Chapter 1

Alright, so this will be straight Doctor with a cliffhanger at the end, enjoy

It was six months before I saw him again, give or take a day. It was a completely different kind of day than when I first met him. It was warm and sunny, and I was just walking home from buying an ice cream from the convenience store near my house.

I heard the odd noise that came along with his odd, blue box. It materialized in front of me, much like the last time. The Doctor stepped out, looking almost exactly the same as when I first met him. He looked around, taking in his surroundings.

"Ah," he said when he spotted me. "Could I ask the date, time and location?" I replied, again getting a sense of déjà vu between the two encounters. He blinked in a surprised manner, then said my name incredulously.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" I said jokingly.

"Hmm, the TARDIS must want me to see you again for some reason. I wonder why. Hey, have you ever wanted to travel?" I blinked, a little overwhelmed by his fast speech and near runon sentence. After a minute, I processed what he was saying.

"Yes, I do like traveling. But where can we go in that?" I asked gesturing to the blue box. He chuckled.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." I followed him as he moved to the door. He flicked the door open and moved aside slightly, allowing me inside. I stopped short just inside the door, gaping. I walked outside and around the box, touching the walls. I walked back inside.

"It's... bigger...? On... the inside?" I gasped. The Doctor flashed a grin at me. I finally got enough coherent thought together to speak again. "What is this thing!?" The Doctor smirked.

"Yes, it is bigger on the inside. This is the TARDIS, which stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space," he said, stepping inside the box. As soon as he was fully inside, the doors slammed themselves shut and the wheezing, groaning sound started echoing through the console room. The TARDIS shook and tipped, knocking us rather violently into each other.

The Doctor got off of me and brushed himself off. About a second later, pain burst in my chest, spreading out through my whole body. Blackness crawled up into my vision, and I sank gratefully into unconsciousness.

.:(One TARDIS Landing and POV switch later):.

The Doctor scurried around the console room of his TARDIS, collecting a blanket and pillow for the passed out girl. After that was done, he dashed to the screen to see where they were. All that showed on the small panel was static.


	3. Chapter 2

No real fandom here, but this universe is based off of an original story of mine (that I haven't really written down) full of dragons and magic. A rather important chapter, cause it shows the basic plot of the fic. Here's a bit of world building for ya. Dragons are rather plentiful on my world, because humans are to afraid to kill them. Very few humans can use magic, and because magic is viewed as a draconic trait, they cast these people out. They are called either Magic Users (by the polite ones) or OutCasts (by the not so polite ones). The title OutCast is considered an insult. Anyway, onwards- to the world of dragons!  
.:():.

I finally woke up from my faint. I was still sore from whatever had happened, but I was functioning. I sat up, apparently much to quickly as my head started pounding.

I tilted my head forwards into my hands with a groan. My hair, which I was sure had been in a ponytail this morning, fell loosely around my face. I was also sure that my hair was not jet black.

I squeaked in shock, and then running footsteps echoed through the room. The Doctors scruffy brown hair entered my vision abruptly, followed by the rest of his face.

"Are you alr-?!" He cut himself off with a muffled squawk. I stood up and brushed myself off, attempting to be dignified despite the panic running through my head.

"That was rather undignified, Doctor." I said, noting that my voice sounded slightly different. "But, yes, I'm fine. Do you happen to have a mirror around here?" I asked, wondering if the changes extended past my hair and voice. The Doctor silently lifted his hand and pointed towards a full length mirror leaning against one wall of the TARDIS. I moved over cautiously, wary of my still slightly aching limbs.

I came in front of the mirror, and a different face confronted me. My hair was longer, jet black tipped in deep royal blue. My eyes, once a stormy grey-blue, were the same shade tipping my hair. My build had also shifted, from a field hockey player* to a swimmer. I was startled, but I figured it had to do with my passing out earlier. My head flared with pain again, images flashing before my eyes.

A clear lake with a mirror like surface, reflecting a younger version of my current face. Shimmering sky-blue and snowy white scales, stormy grey around the edges. A voice like a warm summer breeze, with the faintest hints of autumn. Four dragons, each different, and three girls my age. And the final image, a blue dragon, coiled like a snake, with white-tipped feathery wings and a feather at the tip of its-no her-tail.

New names and faces clamoured for priority in my mind. Dragons warred with magic for importance. A concerned Doctor leaned over me, his voice and face slowly fuzzing into focus.

"-ynn, Katelynn!" He cried, his voice suddenly thrown into sharp relief against my heavy breathing.

"'M fin'. No prob'ms." I said. The Doctor threw me a look. I realized I had slurred my words quite badly before crumpling, unconscious for the second time that day.

I dreamed. I dreamed of dancing blue-purple fog that curled around my ankles like a friendly kitten. I dreamed of magic and magicians. I dreamed of demons and dragons. I dreamed. War and peace, black and white, fire and ice, comedy and tragedy. I dreamed.

After a time, I woke up again. The Doctors face was hovering in a concerned way over mine. I yelped and scrabbled away a short distance.

"If you're not going to collapse again," he said. "Shall we go explore?" I hesitated, mentally checking myself over, then nodded. He hauled me up to my feet and pushed me lightly towards the door.

I pushed it open hesitantly and took my first step outside. It was beautiful. We appeared to have landed in a desert. The sky was one of the purest blues I have ever seen, the sand a perfect gold. A small fennec fox leapt across the dunes toward us, yipping urgently.

"Mistress Skye! Mistress Skye!" A frantic voice echoed, getting louder as the small creature got closer. The fox skidded to a halt, panting gently.

"Awesome! I finally found you Mistress Skye! Where have you been? Mistress Azure was totally freaking out about you!" The fox spoke quickly, her speech a blend of modern colloquialisms and medieval address. I blinked, slightly unnerved by the fennec fox talking.

"You can talk?" I asked hesitantly. The fox huffed, drawing itself up onto its haunches and flattening its ears. It flagged its tail, looking for all the world like an indignant squirrel.

"No, you've just been hallucinating for the last ten years. Of course I can bloody well talk! Honestly Mistress Skye, you'd think you lost your..." It trailed off, before giving an aggravated sigh and introducing its paw to its muzzle in a rather annoyed manner.

"Come along, let's go see Mistress Azure. She can clear this up. Again," the fox said before turning and starting to bound away. It paused and looked back at me, noticing I wasn't following. "You comin' or not?"

I trailed after the small creature, who continued talking. Apparently the fox was a she, named Fen. Fen acted like memory loss was a common issue, and told me what I figured was the basics of my life here.

After a while, we arrived at a cliff with an opening at the base. Fen signalled for us to follow using her tail and went inside. A cry of "Mistress Azure! It happened again!" echoed across the cave.

There was a quiet rustling from one side of the brightly lit cave, and a great dragon glided down. I assumed this was the Azure that Fen talked about. She was a beautiful shade of sky blue, with a snowy white underbelly. The blue scales were tipped in a gray that looked like storm clouds. Her wings were feathered, paling to white at the tips and there was a feather-like tip on her tail.

The dragon settled her long serpentine body in front of the Doctor and me. Her deep turquoise eyes seemed to look into my soul and she tilted her head, opening her jaws slightly.

"You," she began, in a voice like a summer breeze, tinged with the chill of an autumn wind. Her voice had a rumbling echo to it, like a waterfall. "You are not quite my Skye, but you feel so close it is difficult to discern that you are not who you appear to be." She brought herself up onto her tail and turned to Fen with a rasp of scales on stone.

"But, Mistress Azure, the magical signature is exactly the same! I have never heard of anyone copying a magical signature before." Azure levelled Fen with a look that brooked no argument.

"Fen, you have not yet learned to look beyond the beyond, underneath the underneath. There is more to identify people than magical signature." Fen ducked her head slightly at the scolding. Azure turned back to me and the Doctor.

"You are not my Skye, but you have her memories." I drew myself up to protest, but Azure cut me off. "You have blocked them because they feel unnatural. I can remove this block, but only if you wish it. Once it is removed, you cannot block memories from yourself again. Think carefully. Do you wish to unblock these memories?" I shifted uneasily under her warm blue eyes before gathering my courage and answering.

"Yes, please do." Azure tilted her head and clicked her tongue thoughtfully, before turning to Fen and speaking so rapidly I could not keep up. Fen scampered off.

"Fen has gone to fetch ingredients which amplify the spell to remove mental blocks. You will feel pain as the block is removed, and you may fall unconscious trying to assimilate the memories. However, you will likely gain more of my Skye's characteristics." Fen skidded to a stop after returning from the back of the cave.

Azure nodded to Fen, who dropped the bundle of plants and things at my feet. Azure began chanting in an odd language that was both harsh and beautiful. It was a language of low growls interspersed by high, warbling notes.

Suddenly, my head flared with throbbing pain. Involuntarily, my back arched and my hands flew to my head as an echoing scream tore out of my throat. The last thing I saw was the Doctor racing towards me, looking concerned as blackness claimed my vision.

.:(AN):.

*For those who don't know, field hockey is essentially football/rugby for girls. So a field hockey player would be a broad shouldered girl, possibly rather tall.


End file.
